drakeandjoshfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Mikey Way
) |Muerte = |Origen = Newark, Nueva Jersey |Instrumento = Bajo |Estilo = Rock alternativo Britpop |Ocupación = Bajista Instrumentista |Tiempo = 2001 - presente |Discográfica |Artistas_relacionados = Gerard Way My Chemical Romance |URL = |Miembros = |Otros_miembros = }} Michael James Way Lee, mejor conocido como Mikey Way es el bajista del grupo My Chemical Romance y hermano menor del vocalista Gerard Way. Nació el 10 de septiembre de 1980 en Newark, Nueva Jersey. Biografía Nació y creció en Newark, Nueva Jersey. Mikey y Gerard son hermanos, y descendiente de escoceses e italianos. Él es el responsable del nombre de la banda, el cual provino del libro «Ecstacy: Three tales of chemical romance» (en español «Éxtasis»), por Irvine Welsh; el libro lo encontró en una librería en que trabajaba. Mikey aprendió a tocar el bajo para poder estar en la banda de su hermano. Toca con un "A Highway 1 Precision Bass", y un "Fender Standard Precision Bass". Es miope y adicto a la cafeína. Hace un tiempo se hizo una operación láser para curar su miopía, y también tuvo un cambio de look bastante brusco, que consistió en cambiarse el color de pelo y cortárselo, y ponerse sombra en los ojos. Contrajo matrimonio con la bajista Alicia Simmons el 16 de marzo del 2007. El 23 de abril de 2007 fue anunciado que Mikey dejaría por un tiempo la banda para pasar tiempo con Alicia. El hermano de Mikey, Gerard se refirió a esto en su website oficial: "Hemos decidido darle un tiempo a él y a su esposa, muy necesario para que inicien una nueva vida y para que tengan una luna de miel apropiada y para que hagan todas las cosas que unos recién casados deban hacer. Estoy muy orgulloso de dar esta nueva información sobre mi hermano. Verlo crecer y que encuentre el amor me hace un hermano muy feliz. Sé que se trastornarán con esta noticia, ya que él toca con nosotros, pero continuaremos viajando con un remplazo temporal, hasta que se sitúe en su nueva vida". Gerard habla sobre el casamiento de su hermano Mikey es temporalmente reemplazado por Matt Cortez, un técnico y amigo de la banda. En Ámsterdam antes de un concierto el 5 de junio, Gerard le dijo a un fan que Mikey volvería durante el Projekt Revolution. Gerard habla sobre el regreso de Mikey a la banda El 15 de agosto de 2007, Gerard anunció en el Projekt Revolution que Mikey estaba de vuelta y le dedicó la canción Helena. Mikey por su parte publicó un mensaje que decía así: "hey bro wats up-Mikey". Sin embargo Mikey volvió al escenario con la banda, durante los shows en México. Tras haber terminado la gira con My Chemical Romance, se está empleando en la publicación de un cómic, del que aún no se saben más noticias. Salud mental Durante la grabación de su último disco The Black Parade, Mikey tenía apuro en resolver problemas personales, que lo hicieron dejar temporalmente la banda. Causando casi la desintegración de la misma. Él dijo en una entrevista para Alternative Press, en la edición de diciembre del 2006, que pensaba en su capacidad para tocar, "aquí estaba, finalmente tenía todo por lo que había luchado mi vida entera, y no me divertía más. Estaba en la etapa en la que miraba para afuera y veía que yo no disfrutaba como todos." Mikey salió de la banda para "desconectarse" de la banda. Él experimentó la Psicoterapia y fue a terapia cuatro veces a la semana. Después de terminar la terapia volvió al estudio de grabación. Música Mikey es un fan de la banda Misfits y de toda la escena punk rock de New Jersey. También ha sido influido por la banda Iron Maiden, y le gustan las bandas Pulp, Blur, Sleep Station, Suede, Muse, Oasis, Anthrax y Radiohead. Cuando toca el bajo se dejan ver unas claras influencias de jazz y pop, como en las canciones House of wolves, I'm not okay (I promise) y I don't love you. Ve con desagrado que le llamen emo, al igual que todos los integrantes de la banda, ya que considera que el emo "no tiene ningún sentido, lo único que hablan es de cómo estar peor tanto física como psicológicamente; nosotros pasamos por tales problemas y por eso queremos darle a conocer a la gente una salida. Ellos quieren hundirse lo más posible en su miseria, cosa que no me parece bien".Revista NME, reportaje «Emos» Discografía Discos de estudio * 2002: I Brought You My Bullets, You Brought Me Your Love * 2004: Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge * 2006: The Black Parade DVD-CD en vivo *2006: Life on the Murder Scene *2008: The Black Parade Is Dead! Referencias Enlaces externos * Sitio oficial del grupo * Categoría:Bajistas de Estados Unidos Way Categoría:Personas vivas Categoría:Nacidos en 1980